transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Secondary Problems (Dragon Storm)
Feedback tries an old, stupid plan, and Starscream twists it to his advantage. Synopsis This episode begins in nearly the exact same way as its inspired episode, with Smogg, Starscream, and Feedback finding mysterious crystals in a crevice; kolorium crystals. Feedback begins scheming and forming a complicated plan to lure the Draconoids to their deaths by leading them to the crystals and having them make contact. Starscream is suspicious of the plan, but decides to go through with it when he realizes what benefits it could have for him. Optimus Prime and the Draconoids show up at the scene shortly, but before they can learn more about the lights, they are attacked by a Serpencieve squad led by Starscream. Feedback orders Soundwave to send out Buzzsaw, who knocks Prime over a cliff with a few well-aimed shots and puts him out of commission. The Serpencieve drone then beams holographic pictures of the Draconoid leader back to Feedback, who uses them to create a remote-controlled clone out of a holomatter synthesizer Soundwave had attached to his back. While the real Optimus is still clambering out of the pit he fell into, the clone leads the Draconoids back to base. There are some awkward moments when the clone calls Bumblebee "Bluestreak", fails to work Teletraan 3X, and doesn't even remember giving Teletraan 3X a check up earlier that day, but the Draconoids are distracted by a surprising sight; the real Optimus Prime has arrived back at base. While most of the Draconoids (bar Nightbeat) believed Feedback's cover story that the fall caused some scrambled circuits, the real Prime's arrival cues them all into his deception. Panicked, the Prime clone tells the other Draconoids to shoot the real one down as soon as he enters, and they reluctantly obey-before turning on the clone mere minutes after he enters. After Feedback feebly tries to convince the Draconoids that he is Optimus, Nightbeat runs a scan of both Primes on Teletraan 3X. The supercomputer manages to identify that not only does the real Prime have the Draconic Matrix, the copy is made out of solid light made to simulate metal. While Springer wants to shoot the copy down, Optimus decides to try and interrogate whichever one of them is controlling it. Feedback remains silent through Optimus' egging, but when Starscream realizes that he managed to make it to the base, he rips the control helmet off his head and takes control of the copy himself. Under this new management, the clone escapes and begins attacking the base. Optimus and Starscream eventually take the fight outside, where Skydancer fights his real body in order to distract him from the fight. While her plan works to a degree, he is still able to overpower them. Feedback, not giving up on his original plan, amplifies the energy given off by the kolorium crystals. Starscream realizes what this means and reluctantly heads to the crevice, the Draconoids in pursuit. Trivia * This episode is a modernized take on A Prime Problem, as evidenced by the title. Since the Draconoids have nothing else to go by, they trust Feedback's copy for all of 10 minutes (except for the always-suspicious Nightbeat) until the real Optimus arrives. The fake is easily identified and it becomes a struggle for power between Starscream and Feedback, instead of racing to figure out who's who. ** The first portion of the episode, up until the Draconoids turn on Feedback's clone, copies the dialogue from the G1 episode almost exactly. There are several differences in naming (Buzzsaw for Laserbeak, Bluestreak for Ironhide) and line placement (Springer says Optimus' line about clobbering Decepticons, Starscream says Soundwave's shocked line with utter sarcasm), but the dialogue itself is mostly identical. ** Starscream pulls a more subtle reference to the episode during his fight with Optimus, shooting at a stone slab before it ricochets back and causes the overhang to collapse. Category:Transformers: Dragon Storm Category:Fan Fiction